


[podfic] dirt in my machine

by feistycadavers



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Work, Teacher-Student Relationship, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: Tiffany always told him this would happen. Tim sort of thought he was immune to this sort of thing – ending up with a hot student in his class. He'd gotten through seven semesters of three classes unscathed – and yet. Tim looks at this exceptionally pretty blonde over his book, watches his painted nails rake through his hair.Fuck.He's cute.it's the same dirt in my machine, just the podfic version.





	[podfic] dirt in my machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dirt in my machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961154) by [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers). 



> THE PEOPLE REQUESTED IT AND THE PEOPLE SHALL RECEIVE
> 
> i have never done a reading this long before so i apologize that i fumbled words more often towards the end. my mouth got tired. lmao
> 
> anyway this one was fun cuz i got to do a ton of fun dialogue bits that weren't porny which is my fave shit to record. it's a few minutes over an hour long so y'know, get a coffee or tea or something.

#### PODFIC OF: 

[dirt in my machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961154) by [tgrsndshrks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks).

#### STREAMING LINK:

[**click here**](https://soundgasm.net/u/goddessmarina/dirt-in-my-machine)

#### LENGTH:

01:05:14

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: skold


End file.
